User blog:Lumpy84/Scientific Maniac
Time for another one of my episode ideas. This has to be my best, and longest, episode idea yet! This episode has references to the video game, Splosion Man. This is like the False Alarm Episode, as it has Nutty killing characters as he does in video games to get the treats he wants. It stars Nutty and Sniffles, and has many appearance roles. The only definite appearances are Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, and Disco Bear. It starts out inside an underground laboratory, and all the characters are scientists, Sniffles being the head scientist. Nutty and some other scientists are in a room getting ready for an experiment, but he sees a huge cake in the room across the hall, and he wants to run over and eat it, but Sniffles from the control room shuts the door from the room, and wags his finger at Nutty on a monitor, making Nutty sad and angry. The all move on to the experiment, which involves using hot plasma for something. Lumpy somehow messes up the experiment, possibly killing some, and the plasma gets all over Nutty, turning him into a being similar to Splosion Man from the game, and giving him the power to "splode". Nutty then uses his new power to run around the lab, grabbing up the cakes he wants, which makes him make that sound he makes when he's on a sugar rush, and really hyperactive. He goes on a crazed rampage in search of more cake. During this, he accidentally burns, splodes on, and barbeques other characters. When Sniffles sees the havoc on his monitor, he pushes a button and activates the lab's twisted security system, and alerts all the remaining characters to be at their stations, use remotes and switches to close doors and activate traps. The features of the security system involve the same hazards that there are in the game, and Nutty overcomes them somehow, and gets other characters killed in the process. Here are some of the reference deaths that could take place during this. The scientist characters could get: *Crushed by rotating platform. *Electricuted by electro-bot. *impaled by shuriken from shuriken-bot. *Disco Bear- used by Nutty as a human sheild agianst laser turret just like Splosion Man used the Donut guys as sheilds against the lasers in the game. *Scared by Nutty and run away, and fall over the edge into a vat of acid or freezing water. *Fall into and grinded by grinder trap, or chopped up by swirling blade trap. *Fall onto and sliced by purple force-feild. *Smashed/ crushed by flipping wall after Nutty splodes and flips it. *Blown-up by red barrel kicked to them by Nutty. *Burned or set aflame by Nutty after he zooms past them after being launched by a green barrel. *Crushed in between enclosing walls activated by Sniffles. *Smashed by moving spiked walls that Sniffles activates. In the episode's climax, Sniffles gets frustrated that Nutty keeps escaping his traps, so he grabs a beaker of some pink chemical, and walks out of the control room to deal with Nutty himself. Nutty makes his way into a ballet room where Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are dancing. He looks up at the balcony, and sees Sniffles. Sniffles drinks half of the chemical he brought, and it mutates his brain into a really big one, and it gives him the ability to levitate, and dark lightning starts illuminating from it. Nutty and Sniffles then fight each other in a fight that was similar to boss fight #2 in the game. Sniffles first starts throwing dark lightning orbs at Nutty, but Nutty splodes and deflects them right back at him, and one bounces off and hits Flaky, either disintegrating her or disintegrating part of her, and she bleeds to death. After a few bolts, Sniffles then uses telekinesis to pick of Petunia. Giggles grabs on to her friend to try and save her, but they both then get picked up by Sniffles’ power. He then hurtles the two girls at Nutty, but they both miss. One smashes against the ground while the other bounces off into a swirling blade trap. Sniffles then gets outraged, and drinks the rest of the chemical. This time, 2 muscular arms pop out from his brain, and the then jumps off the balcony and attempts to perform a back-elbow jump on Nutty. He narrowly misses, but he smashes the floor, and they both fall down into a boxing ring, generic tree friends in the audience, cheering for Sniffles. Near the ring is a thick glass wall to the ocean outside, with one of the sharks swimming around. The two of them start fighting. It falls into a pattern; Sniffles charges at Nutty, but Nutty then jumps out of the way and splodes him on the back. Each time this happens, a generic tree friend boos and throws something heavy at the ring, but it hits the glass wall. Eventually, the glass breaks, and the room starts to flood, and the shark swallows Sniffles whole. A protocol activates, which shuts a steel door on the opening, shutting out the water again, the room is drained, and Sniffles is still screaming inside the shark. Also, Nutty’s plasma powers have been drowned by the water, and he returns to his regular state. Before the episode ends, Nutty sees a big cake over on a table outside the ring. He runs over to it, gobbles it down in a second, starts to have a sugar rush, and as the iris closes in on him, he splodes off out of view (either up the air or to the side). END, and I haven’t thought of a moral. Oh, and for those of you who have never heard of Splosion Man, here are some youtube videos about it. Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhk-UXQAnjE Walkthroughs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7seXHhQb6s http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9CcrJkOZKk&feature=PlayList&p=E3A792F75F634BCB&playnext_from=PL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beZHpaLo7e8&feature=PlayList&p=E3A792F75F634BCB&playnext_from=PL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT_nqO0QwkY&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjyH2pXokQo Boss FIght #2 (Sniffles) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKINRfTuzTw It really is a fun game. It's on Xbox live marketplace for $10 or 800 microsoft points. Well, what do you think? Category:Blog posts